vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jesse Custer
Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | Unknown Name: Jesse Custer Origin: Preacher (published by DC Comics) Gender: Male Age: Late 20's or Early 30's Classification: Former priest from Texas bound with Genesis Powers & Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Marksman, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, High Pain Tolerance, Mind Manipulation (via Genesis), Memory Manipulation (Wiped months of suffering from Hoover's mind by telling him to "forget"), Fire Manipulation (Made a group of people instantly combust by using Genesis), Death Manipulation (Killed a man by yelling him to "die"), Can obtain general advice from Genesis Attack Potency: Wall level (Can injure and beat Cassidy in a fist fight. Killed an weakened Jody) | Unknown (Genesis is a great enough threat to strike fear into God, but the full extent of her power is unknown) Speed: At least Peak Human (Can keep up with Jody) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Fragmented a door by throwing someone at it) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Could still stand after being punched by Cassidy, even though his ribcage was broken) Stamina: High, can knock out entire gangs of thugs on his own without getting tired Range: Extended melee range normally, several meters with his handgun Standard Equipment: A handgun Intelligence: A former preacher, Jesse received a scholarly education through his mother and father and has extensive knowledge of the Bible. He was also taught how to effectively use most firearms and is an exceptional brawler due to his years with the psychotic gangster Jody, skills that have served him well against even supernatural foes, being able to follow and punch out vampires in close combat. He can also obtain additional information about his opponent by consulting Genesis. However, due to his mother's influence, he refuses to use the Word of God unless he has to, saving it as a last resort to prevent himself from relying on its power. By the end of the series, he created an elaborate plan where he manipulated the Saint of Killers that resulted in the death of God and the Heavenly Host. Weaknesses: The Word of God only works on those who understand the language spoken (in Jesse's case, English). The Word of God must be heard to be effective and loud noises can drown it out. Doesn't wish to abuse the power of Word of God. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Word of God: Jesse is able to use Genesis' power to force anyone to do what he commands. No one is able to resist these commands, no matter how ridiculous, whether they be mundane commands like "tell the truth" or "sit down", more zany orders like telling someone to defecate themselves, or downright impossible commands such as spontaneously combusting or to simply drop dead. However, Jesse has to speak to use this power, and it only works on those who understand what he's saying (meaning that those who are not fluent in English or simply aren't intelligent enough to grasp human language are immune to this power). Key: Jesse Custer | Genesis Note: Despite being published by Vertigo comics, Preacher is not canonically part of the wider DC universe. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Preacher Category:Vertigo Category:DC Comics Category:Humans Category:Priests Category:Mind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Memory Users Category:Death Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Adults Category:Tragic Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Weapon Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier